Wait for Me
by Ninja Misao
Summary: No matter how long it would take he would always wait for her... Rose/Human Doctor Oneshot


Wait for Me

Ninja Misao

Yay another Doctor Who fanfic popped into my head enjoy! Rose/Human doctor

* * *

It has been two years since the doctor left her on the beach at bad wolf bay. But she wasn't alone this time he gave her a gift an almost human version of himself. He goes under the name John smith now and he works at Torchwood. Life with John has been nothing but an adventure he's moved in to house with everyone they couldn't see him living by himself. It was a rough start at first getting used to humans and there customs but he's much better now. John always tries his best to get close to Rose but her heart still belonged to him the other doctor.

Rose stood from her chair and looked outside the window of her office. She was supposed to be meeting her family and John for dinner but she didn't feel like it and lied saying she had too much work to do, which was true she had tons of work piled on her desk but it could wait till tomorrow. The blond haired lass watched the sunset it looked so beautiful from up here. With a sigh she walked back to her desk staring at the pile papers she was going to be here all night.

_Wake up Rose…_

The blond haired woman opened her eyes she sat up and looked around for a moment. Her eyes widen at the figure standing near the window. The women had ever feature like Rose but her eyes held gold in them as the woman turned to her.

"Hello Rose." The goddess of time said with a smile.

"Bad Wolf…" Rose said.

The gold haired lass walked next to her looking at all the papers on her companion's desk. She picked some of them up then dropped them in an angry manner. Rose didn't have to look at her to know who she was angry with.

"Why don't you leave and go to dinner with everyone?" Bad Wolf asked.

"…You know why." Rose said trying to get back to work.

The golden goddess was getting inpatient and threw all of the papers on the ground. Rose sighed and stood up she felt Bad wolf's hand touch her shoulder. The blond didn't need this right now and Bad Wolf knew it she turned her around and looked in to her companions eyes.

"He has given you a gift he looks and talks like him." B.W said in a gently tone.

"But he isn't…he is not my doctor the one I have traveled with the one I…" Rose was about to say but stopped herself. She felt tears on the verge of spilling over she has bottled up her feelings once again.

The golden goddess let Rose rest her head on her chest as Rose left her tears roam freely drown her cheeks. They stayed like this for a few moments until Bad wolf leaned into her friend's ear and whispered something.

_Everything comes in time no matter how long it take he will wait for you._

Rose looked up at her golden haired friend and pulled away from her embrace she thought about what she said and put them together with John's actions. There would be times were she would push him away but he would always wait and see her in the morning with that warm smile of his. She knew what she had to do and it took and old friend to help her see it.

"Thank you…" Was all she said as she ran out the door she had a dinner party to attend and she wasn't about to be late. Bad Wolf faded from view with a smile knowing she gave her companion the push she needed to move on.

_Wait for me..just a little bit longer_

At the Tyler resident Jackie , Peter and John were waiting at the dinner table. They were waiting for Rose, Jackie could see see the sad look on John's face he been waiting for this day. After a few moments they were about to eat when the door suddenly opened and was slammed shut. She gave a look to John who quickly ran out the room to see who it was.

Rose finally made it home she was taking off her coat when she felt a pair of hand help her She turned around and smiled a little seeing John put her coat away. He turned to her with a bright smile as he felt his heart leap with joy. Rose took a hold of his hand and leaned in kissing him passionately on the lips. The human doctor was a bit shocked but he was happy he wanted to say something but was smile.

"Thanks for waiting for me..." Rose said .

"I'll always wait for you." He said with a smile.

Those words mended her wounded heart. Hand in hand Rose and John joined the others for dinner. He knew it would take sometime for her to used to a life with him but no matter how long it take he will always wait for her.

End


End file.
